Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{1}{2} \times 2\dfrac{2}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{9}{2} \times \dfrac{12}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{9 \times 12}{2 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{108}{10}$ $ = \dfrac{54}{5}$ $ = 10 \dfrac{4}{5}$